


Needy

by AnnetheCatDetective



Series: Based on PR prompts and requests [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Cumplay, Fingering, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hermann likes to take his time and finger Newt, making him orgasm multiple times until Newt is completely fucked out and messy with cum, lube and sweat. </p><p>In which Newt has needs, and Hermann has needs, and everything works out really well for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme, put here because the kink meme is pretty inactive and I might as well keep things in the same place.
> 
> (I only really went for one of the 'bonus points' requirements because I'm not super at ease writing the others, but I did throw in mentions of rimming and fisting as being on the table for further sexual escapades)

Hermann takes a long slow look at Newt, considering paraphilia as he does.  
  
Newt has never expressed an interest in dressing up, and so he discounts that quickly-- as far as he knows, nothing along those lines interests him, though Newton would look lovely in anything he chose to wear to bed.  
  
A collar, perhaps. Not one denoting ownership, necessarily, he's sure that there's something black and ringed with little spikes in a drawer or a box somewhere, with all of Newt's 'rock star' accoutrements. Just something.  
  
But in the end, he decides, none of it is necessary. The picture that Newton makes is delicious and complete, writhing in the middle of Hermann's bed and rucking up the sheets, his temples and his upper lip dotted with sweat already, his skin flushed-- Hermann can see even with all his tattoos that the deep rosy color extends down his throat to bloom across his chest.  
  
"Liebling, we've only just begun..." He purrs, crooking his finger up, watching Newt's lengthening cock jump and twitch at the stimulation to his prostate.  
  
Newt makes the sweetest little sound, and Hermann kisses his belly, careful to avoid his cock. He wants to bring him off without touching it.  
  
It's fascinating to watch it grow, longer and thicker and harder and darker. It's fascinating to watch the little twitches, not just in the cock itself but in his balls, and the way the foreskin draws itself back to reveal the head.  
  
He has to remind himself of his objective, then, because if he didn't have an 'experiment' in mind, Hermann thinks he would quite like to taste it now. Newt is fresh from an ill-timed shower, all clean skin that won't stay that way long, but Hermann likes the tingle of mint from his soap.  
  
The mint means Newt has used his good soap, the one he's been trying to make last through the apocalypse, the one that blends so nicely with his personal chemistry and makes Hermann want to bury his nose against him and just breathe him in.  
  
And now, the apocalypse is behind them, and more importantly, Hermann has permission to smell and taste Newt all he likes. One of these days, Newt will be able to buy any soap he likes, for that matter. Soaps, shampoos, colognes, they'll both have their pick, no more relying on what the PPDC provides.  
  
Lube, that's going to be important. Hermann has half a mind to run through his entire supply in one night, if Newt can handle it.  
  
"Another finger?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Newt nods eagerly.  
  
"How much do you think you can take?" Hermann asks, tone idle, as he adds the second finger and begins easing Newt open.  
  
" _Fffuck_ , why, how big are you gonna get?" It's a joke... but there's a little pause, a little something serious. "Are there toys I should know about?"  
  
"Not yet. But I'm not opposed to them. I was just wondering how much I could give you..."  
  
"You can definitely fuck me. Uhh, maybe not, like-- Like, maybe we should work our way up to, to, uh, to more than that?"  
  
"Shh, shh, no need to be nervous..." Hermann kisses his belly again, warm and gentle, and takes his efforts down a notch until he feels Newt relax around his fingers. "I won't be doing anything without your express permission. I just wanted to know if you want toys. Or..."  
  
"Or your fist in my ass?" Newt laughs, only a little nervous, and it's fascinating how Hermann can feel that laugh in the way Newt's muscles contract.  
  
"It doesn't have to be a fist. But I did entertain the notion of getting all of my fingers into you."  
  
"Maybe another time?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Because I'm not saying no!" Newt reaches for Hermann's unoccupied hand, squeezing it. "Like, anything you wanna do to me I'm down to try, and I am so into ass-play, dude, but... I don't know, like, I'd want to take a lot of time to work up to that."

 

"Oh?" Hermann nips at the swirling clouds gathering to one side of Newt's belly and nuzzles his way down to the hip.  
  
"Like with plugs and stuff, like... real, dedicated stretching?"  
  
"Oh, _Newton_... _Absolutely_. You may have... you may have _days_ of dedicated stretching. Do you own the plugs?"  
  
Newt shakes his head, moaning. "No-not yet, fuck, yeah-- right there again-- but I've looked... Wanted to, just..."  
  
"Mm. We'll buy a set. We'll take a vacation. A week of working you up to it." Hermann groans. "I would love that. A whole week spent on opening you up for me..."  
  
He presses against Newt's prostate again, as requested, before scissoring his fingers a little wider than he'd previously allowed himself.  
  
"Flavored lube." Newt gasps.  
  
"... Flavored lube?" Hermann looks at him, and sees his flush is deeper, and perhaps not merely arousal.  
  
"Just if you want. I don't know, do you... I mean, are you down with eating out?"  
  
"I never have."  
  
"We can put a barrier down instead, if you-- _fuck_ , Hermann, you've got the best fingers, gimme more, one more-- like, it doesn't have to be direct tongue-on-ass action, if you're not into it."  
  
"We can experiment." Hermann nods, nosing at Newt's hip again, dropping a kiss to the top of his thigh. "I have spent the last... several years, ah, 'devoted to my work', so--"  
  
"Been a while?"  
  
"I just have not had many partners with whom I shared a certain trust." He says delicately, twisting his fingers and going back to the prostate when Newt laughs at him.  
  
"Sorry! Oh, fuck, _not_ sorry if this is what it gets me, _shit_..." Newt hisses, canting his hips for more. "No, that's-- You trust me?"  
  
"We _are_ drift partners."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, we are. That's so hot..."  
  
Hermann isn't sure if Newt means their drift compatibility, his fingers, the trust level, or the fact that he hasn't experimented very wildly before, and he decides it hardly matters. They have time to experiment together, after all, and the trust and drift compatibility are related matters of fact.  
  
All he has real control over in the moment are his fingers, and he adds the third that Newt had begged for already, pistons all three in and out until he can see Newt's toes curl.  
  
"Can you come like this, Newton?" He asks, with more sweet kisses up thigh and belly. "Just like this, with my fingers inside of you, without my hand on your cock?"  
  
"Keep..." Newt grunts, and gulps down air, and moves in time with Hermann's hand. "Keep talking like that, yeah..."  
  
"I want to do this until you come. Not only until... I want to spend the night this way, Newton... You can't imagine it, the way you feel, your body so hot and tight around my fingers..." Hermann breathes the words out, taking his time in crafting them, and he's never heard the lust drip thick from his own voice like this, never felt this sense of confidence that must come from knowing the trust runs deep both ways. And from knowing that Newt loves being toyed with this way. "The way you let me push in deep and the way you clench hard around me, it's almost like you think I belong there."  
  
Newt makes an entirely filthy sound that almost resembles a 'yes', and Hermann tries something new, undulating his fingers as smoothly as he can.

 

Newt's whole brow shines now, beads of sweat break out across his body, and there is a pleasant musk building beneath the scent of mint on his skin. Most wonderfully, the way he still moves, the way he fails to focus his eyes on anything, the slack-mouthed smile he pants through...  
  
"Du bist sehr schön..." Hermann groans, with another twist and crook of his fingers that he hopes will have Newt seeing stars. It earns him a high-pitched little gasp, a flutter of those delightful muscles.  
  
"Want your cock..." Newt whines, rolling his hips, his own cock bouncing.  
  
Leaking, and Hermann shivers. It's _obscene_ , the sight of it, and he promises he'll taste it soon, but not this first time.  
  
"Later, Süßer, later... I told you, I want to make you come just like this, I mean it, I do... Again, and again, and again... Could you stand it? Could you let me drive you over the brink of pleasure like that, over and over?"  
  
There's another whine, wordless this time, and Hermann blows a stream of air across the sensitive head of Newt's cock, watching as it jerks at the sensation.  
  
"You're so sexy..." He continues, his voice low, his fingers massaging Newt's prostate now with a renewed dedication. "And I just want to focus on watching you come. I want to see it happen, no distractions, nothing but your perfect cock shooting come across your belly. Maybe up to your chest. The way it would stand out across all those tattoos, too... the sight you'll make, even more of a beautiful mess than you are now..."  
  
That does it, and he gets to see it, Newt's balls pulling up and his cock jerking again, one spurt landing perfectly across a field of red ink.  
  
Newt groans and shifts, his cock still hard-- it's not an attempt at getting away from Hermann's fingers, and after a moment, Hermann realizes it's quite the opposite.  
  
"You have _more_?" He grins, delighted, and laps at the head of Newt's cock. " _Ohh_... you taste so good, too... but I want to see more out of you."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, more." Newt agrees, nodding and rocking his hips down onto Hermann's fingers again. "I could-- I'm not-- More,"  
  
"Mm, poor Newton, of course... Liebling, of course." Hermann coos. "I am not nearly finished milking the last of your orgasm from you, am I?"  
  
Newt makes a strangled sound, and Hermann relaxes a little at the thought that he is probably too far gone now to complain if Hermann's dirty talk is not always right. He's unpracticed at it, and he thinks 'milking' was probably a bad choice, an un-sexy choice, but Newt is too keyed into the sound of his voice to care if a word or two is off, and too focused on the feel of his fingers to notice.  
  
He works him through two more good jets of come, the furthest reaching mid-chest, and when Newt whimpers, muscles twitching, he reluctantly withdraws his fingers.  
  
Newt whimpers again, but he smiles as well, one hand clumsily petting at Hermann's hair.  
  
"You rest a little bit." Hermann urges him, nuzzling at his belly. He smears Newt's release around with one finger of his clean hand, in curlique designs that mirror the gold clouds of Newt's tattoos, feeling it cool and grow tacky even as he plays with it, until eventually he can't really push it around anymore, can only lick the drying mess of it from his own finger.

 

Newt's softened penis is curled against one thigh, and Hermann regards it fondly. It has a nice weight to it in his hand, he knows, and a pleasant girth. A manageable length, and a curve when hard that could not have been more perfectly engineered. All in all, he thinks even unclouded with sentiment, he would have a high opinion of it. Erect, it inspires lust. Like this, soft and spent, it still pleases in a way. There's a pride in having been the one to spend it, and desires that have little to do with sex, when he thinks about Newton at his most vulnerable, soft and naked and sleepy.  
  
He reaches down to give his own half-hard cock a little attention, nuzzling at his partner's belly and the flaking come there as he does.  
  
"Don't have fun without me." Newt mumbles, mussing Hermann's hair, and Hermann laughs softly and lifts his head.  
  
"Don't worry. I take a lot of time, this is just maintenance work."  
  
Newt nods-- sex between them may be a new development, but Hermann had explained to him up front that he sometimes required extra time or extra work, and that his sexual performance sometimes lagged even when it was not a bad pain day. Today is a good day, as far as pain goes, but Hermann's cock has been taking its time getting that message.  
  
He doesn't mind-- it means he has more time to play with Newton.  
  
"May I finger you again?"  
  
Newt nods again, smiling down at him just a little dizzily.  
  
" _Thank you_." Hermann kisses his soft cock, feels a pulse that is not quite a twitch beneath his lips. He beams at the little moan. "You're a treasure."  
  
He adds more lube again, and there's a beautiful wet sound when his first finger slides in easy, Newt's hole twitching, the walls of muscle fluttering.  
  
Hermann moans as well, at that. Newt has one leg cocked, knee up and foot planted, listing to one side to give Hermann access to his entrance, and one leg stretched out to give Hermann a soft thigh to lean on and a hip that can be kissed, and access to Newt's belly, to a clear view up his body, and it feels like an ideal situation.  
  
"You'll tell me if it's uncomfortable?"  
  
"I want it." Newt shakes his head. "I wanna... just... overload, man, just, give me everything I can take. I'll tell you if I really can't."  
  
"Good. Should we... should we have a safeword for this?"  
  
"Red light for stop?"  
  
Hermann nods and kisses a spot just below Newt's belly button. "Yes, all right. That works."  
  
"How do you, uh, where did you learn about safewording?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermann feels himself blush this time. "Some inane television programme, probably."  
  
"Y-yeah, if by 'television', you mean, like, 'dungeon porn'."  
  
"I don't watch 'dungeon porn'." He snaps, lubing and sliding in a second finger with an infinite care despite his tone.  
  
"Okay, Herm..." Newt's head falls back with a sigh, and he cards his fingers gently through Hermann's hair, pushing it back from his forehead. "Mmm... Mmm, that's good... How's Little Hermann?"  
  
"Don't call it that." Hermann rolls his eyes, but he shifts himself around so that he can rut lazily against Newt's leg. "About there."  
  
"Fuck that's hot."  
  
"I could take you like this."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
He nods, withdrawing his hand and lubing himself up.  
  
"Won't hurt?"  
  
"No. If it starts, I'll stop and we can move around."  
  
Newt beams at him, brilliant and somewhere between horny and satisfied, and Hermann vows to push him into completely sated before the night is out.

 

Newt's legs wrap around Hermann's waist, driving him in deep on his first thrust, and soon they're working together, and Hermann keeps thrusting until after his own orgasm, until his cock goes limp and he can't bear not to pull out, and by then Newton's already come again and begun softening as well.  
  
He knows he'll be sore in the morning after that exertion, even if it hadn't hurt to perform, but it's worth it. His own release is leaking out of Newt's ass, and he scoops up fingerfuls of it to feel the texture of lube and come, to smear it across Newt's skin as well, more slippery than come alone.  
  
"You're a mess..." He chuckles.  
  
"Hey, buddy, you made this mess." Newt grins at him, and he's never seen a man so wrecked look so smug.  
  
"Then I had better clean you up." He pushes himself up, stretching out a persistent crick. A hot shower before bed would certainly do him good... and they'd need to do something about the bed, it was almost entirely wet spot.  
  
Deeming Newt's soap entirely too invigorating, he digs out his own, an equally rarely-indulged-in lavender chamomile, something for only his worst, most sleepless and uncomfortable nights. Now that he did not have to worry about running out of even the littlest luxuries, it was worth using just to pamper Newton, and himself.  
  
Newt's legs wobble, and Hermann puts him on the shower seat. He's not incapable of standing throughout a shower, after all, and he's exhausted Newt so thoroughly...  
  
"Such a mess..." Hermann repeats, as he stands under the spray and he runs his hands down Newt's body, as the mess they've made begins to rinse away. He buries his nose in the crook of Newt's neck to get the scent of his sweat, before he even thinks of washing it off. "Such a beautiful mess..."


End file.
